


Lydia

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Lydia se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Stiles, ya era muy tarde, ahora esas miradas de amor que antes le dedicaba a ella, se las dedicaba a alguien más, y ese alguien más lo veía como si fuera lo más preciado de ese mundo. Un día en la vida de Lydia Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta-reader:** Karasu Seiko VI II I 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV, así como sus personajes, escenarios y demás.  
> 
> 
> **Advertencias:** Hay ligeras referencias de Star Wars que podrían ser considerados spoilers si no has visto las primeras dos películas (El episodio I “La amenaza fantasma” de 1999 y el episodio II “La guerra de los clones” del año 2002).
> 
> **Aclaratoria:** Este fic contiene Stydia unilateral por parte de Lydia. Es Sterek, aunque esto se centra un poco más en Lydia. Al contrario de lo que puedan llegar a pensar, Lydia es mi personaje femenino favorito de la serie, aunque no creo haber sido cruel con este fic, sino, tal vez, un poco realista (Si puedes considerar realista el soñar con Sterek canon, el cielo es el límite). Ah, tampoco tengo idea sobre la edad real de Padmé, puesto que solo he visto las películas y hasta donde recuerdo, no dicen su edad, yo solo di un aproximado a lo que creí que tenían ella y Anakin, aunque investigué después y la diferencia es alrededor de 8 años, pero bueno, preferí dejarlo así.
> 
> Mi primer fanfic del año, ¡Sí!, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

  La alarma de su despertador sonó indicando que eran las 6:45 a.m. Aún medio adormilada, extendió su brazo y la apagó. Bostezó mientras se convencía mentalmente que si dormía esos “cinco minutitos más” le sería más difícil despertar, así que se obligó a sentarse. Empezaba la rutina diaria. Suspiró fuertemente ante la idea, pues a veces la rutina era aburrida a muerte. Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano y de un ágil impulso se puso de pie. Tomó una liga para el cabello y su celular de sobre la mesita de noche en la que se encontraba la lámpara.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras mientras se anudaba su cabellera en una coleta mal hecha y se dirigió a la cocina. Extrajo un par de naranjas del frutero, las partió por la mitad y con ayuda del exprimidor se preparó un vaso de jugo. Colocó su vaso en la barra de azulejos que daba a la cocina y se sentó en una silla alta, para después beber tranquilamente su jugo y luego colocarlo a un lado para tomar su celular. Lo desbloqueó y notó que tenía un mensaje. Era de Jackson. La pelirroja rodó los ojos y suspiró fuertemente con un poco de exasperación. Le dio un trago más a su jugo antes de decidirse a abrirlo.

 _“Buenos días, fenómeno”._ Era todo lo que decía el mensaje. Sonrió amargamente. Jackson seguía siendo un idiota. Lo había enviado hacía varias horas, al parecer el rubio aún olvidaba la diferencia de horarios.

La palabra _fenómeno_ era muy utilizada por éste desde que Lydia —estúpidamente— le contó que había descubierto que era una Banshee.

Sus dedos se deslizaron velozmente escribiendo una respuesta.

 _“Buenos días a ti, lagartija”_. Sonrió triunfante a la vez que oprimía el botón de enviar.

A Jackson le molestaba que le recordaran lo que había ocurrido con él cuando fue un kanima. Y en especial, no le hacía mucha gracia el que usara _“lagartija”_ , _“lagarto”_ o cualquier cosa referente a reptiles.

Quitó el silenciador por si alguien le llegaba a enviar algún mensaje, no específicamente Jackson, sino cualquier otra persona. Ella era muy solicitada, sobre todo los fines de semana. Siempre habían chicos esperando que ella aceptara salir con ellos.

Terminó de tomar su jugo y llevó los trastes hacia el fregadero, luego se colocó el delantal, se arremangó el suéter y empezó a fregarlos. A poco de terminar escuchó el sonido de un nuevo mensaje; sin embargo, al escuchar el tono y saber que era Jackson, siguió fregando con calma. No fue hasta que escuchó que había recibido otro mensaje que se apresuró a enjuagar todo. Se secó las manos en el delantal, se lo quitó y caminó velozmente de vuelta a la barra para tomar el celular en sus manos. Ignoró completamente el mensaje del rubio y abrió el otro. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al leerlo.

_“¡Hey Lyd! Espero no haberte despertado, y si lo hice, lo lamento. No quería hacerlo, no era mi intención, es sólo que tenía algo que decirte. Bueno… no tenía, TENGO algo que decirte. Hoy el señor sour Wolf ha decidido que habrá entrenamiento al medio día, en la antigua casa Hale, y bueno, ¡esto es un aviso! Y también te quería preguntar si tienes con qué ir (me refiero al carro) o si quieres que pase por ti :). De nuevo, disculpa si te desperté”._

La pelirroja rio ligeramente y se apresuró a responder. Volteó a ver el reloj de pared asegurándose de que aún había tiempo de sobra antes del mediodía.

_“Descuida, Stiles, estaba despierta desde hace más de media hora :). Creo que me aprovecharé de tu ofrecimiento, pues mi madre se ha llevado el carro :(, así que si puedes llevarme, te lo agradecería”._

Se cuestionó si enviar el mensaje así. Ella nunca solía usar esas caritas tontas para responder mensajes; sólo las usaba con los mensajes de Stiles porque el de pálida piel siempre usaba esas estúpidas sonrisas y Lydia al verlas inmediatamente imaginaba al adolescente sonriéndole. Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y oprimió el botón de enviar antes de arrepentirse.

Revisó el refrigerador y la alacena. Casi no había leche y desayunar cereal tampoco le apetecía mucho. Debía tener fuerzas para el entrenamiento, pero gracias a eso se permitió darse el lujo de no hacer ejercicio esa mañana, ya que lo haría más tarde de todas formas.

Decidió leer y responder el mensaje de Jackson. Pronto ambos terminaron teniendo una enorme discusión y Lydia le pidió que no le mandara más mensajes si iba a seguir discutiendo. Resopló enfadada, había pensado en borrar el número del rubio desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pero no le veía el caso. Después de todo, se lo sabía de memoria. No contactaban mucho y cuando lo hacían, casi siempre terminaban en disputas. Aun así lo extrañaba de momentos, extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, ver el diario de Noa mientras Jackson la abrazaba, dormir junto a su cálido cuerpo…

Recibió un nuevo mensaje y sacudió fuertemente su cabeza. Debía olvidarse de Jackson, porque siendo sincera con ella misma, no lo amaba. De hecho, se había enamorado de otro chico. «Pero fui estúpida y ahora las oportunidades de _ser feliz al lado de él_ son menos de cero», pensó con una sonrisa amarga en los labios. No es que creyera en el **felices para siempre** ; le gustaban las películas de amor, pero eran ficción, sólo eso, y aun así había algo en ese chico que le decía que valía la pena intentarlo y que resultaría. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar esos sentimientos, y ahora que los admitía —al menos para ella misma— ya era tarde.

Abrió el mensaje mientras suspiraba.

_“Cool, llego por ti cerca de las 11:30 :). No te molesto más (por ahora), ¡debo ir a desayunar! Hasta luego, Lyd”._

Observó el mensaje fijamente, se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y susurró para sí misma diciéndose repetidas veces « _estúpida, soy una estúpida»_ antes de tomar de nuevo su celular y contestar.

_“Bien, ¡no llegues tarde! Nos vemos, disfruta tu desayuno :)”._

Observó una vez más el reloj, apenas pasaba de las 7:30. Pensó en qué podría hacer durante un par de horas, tal vez ver alguna película antes de meterse a duchar para después bajar a desayunar.

Caminó hasta la sala y se inclinó frente a las películas, ya las había visto todas y no le apetecía volver a ver de nuevo ni una. Resopló frustrada. Entonces recordó que Stiles le había regalado hace meses un par de películas que ella jamás había querido ver y que había metido en su armario para nunca más volver a sacarlas. El adolescente le había preguntado en varias ocasiones si las había visto y si le habían gustado. Ella simplemente daba pequeñas respuestas como “aún no he tenido tiempo, lo siento” y a veces sólo le sonreía con una cara que decía “no, Stiles, no las he visto y probablemente nunca las vea”, eventualmente el de lunares había dejado de insistir con ello.

Se maldijo mentalmente de nuevo y corrió escaleras arriba, entró a su habitación y palpó el lugar en donde recordaba haberlas dejado hasta que sintió la caja. La extrajo y la colocó sobre la cama. Retiró la tapa lentamente como si lo que hubiera dentro fuera un tesoro. La verdad es que no le gustaba mucho la idea de ver alguna de esas películas, pero prefería ver algo nuevo a ver por quinta vez _“500 días con ella”._ Había una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad junto con las películas, la cual decía _“Si vas a ver Star Wars, ¡debes empezar por la cuarta! Esa es la primera”._ ¿Tenía siquiera sentido aquello? No importaba, de todas formas las películas tenían pegadas pequeñas notas y en una de ellas decía _“Empieza por esta”._

La tomó entre sus manos, cerró la caja y la guardó de nuevo en el armario, sólo que esta vez, más a la vista.

Bajó tranquilamente las escaleras sosteniéndose del barandal mientras daba vuelta a la película y leía en el reverso de qué trataba, no lo captaba del todo, pero de todas formas la vería. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala de nuevo. Prendió el reproductor y el televisor, la colocó, tomó los controles y se acomodó en el sofá.

••••••••

La película terminó. Lydia se estiró y dio una rápida mirada a la hora de su celular. 9:54 a.m. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. ¿Había estado dos horas viendo la película?, ¿Enserio? Ya no importaba, se le hacía tarde.

Subió las escaleras de nuevo corriendo, tomó su toalla y se metió al baño. En menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba bajo el tibio chorro de la regadera.

 

Luego de una _“rápida ducha”_ —así la había llamado la pelirroja, pero en verdad había tardado más de media hora tomándola; siendo que acostumbraba tardar casi el doble de ese tiempo, decidió llamarla **_rápida_** — y salió del baño con la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Inspeccionó todo su guardarropa decidiéndose por unos Jeans un poco desgastados, una blusa ajustada de tirantes color marrón, y un suéter de botones que llevaría sin abrochar y el cual le llegaba hasta los muslos. Finalmente se colocó un par de botas sin tacón ni plataforma que eran del mismo color de su blusa, así podría entrenar sin ningún problema y a la vez verse bien.

Crema facial, crema corporal, base, corrector de ojos, polvo compacto, sombras marrones en los ojos, delineador negro, rímel, rubor, labial rojo y brillo labial.

Revisó sus uñas y notó que el esmalte aún lucía bien. Se vio en el espejo varias veces y en varias posiciones antes de asentir con la cabeza y sonreírle al reflejo. Revisó la hora, pasaban de las once y Stiles llegaría dentro de poco. Se preparó un sándwich de queso derretido y jamón. ¿Calorías?, ¿A quién le importaban? Tenía hambre y haría ejercicio más tarde, igual las quemaría. Lo tostó ligeramente y lo metió unos segundos al microondas para que el queso quedara bien derretido. Se sirvió agua en un vaso y se sentó en la mesa.

Comió a prisa sintiendo la presión del reloj avanzando velozmente y sabiendo que de un momento a otro escucharía a Stiles presionar el timbre —porque el chico era tan amable que se tomaba la molestia de bajar del auto y llamar, no como otros que había conocido, que sólo sonaban el claxon para indicar que habían llegado—. Colocó los trastes sucios en el lavadero y se preguntó si le daría tiempo de fregarlos. Decidió hacerlo, después de todo sólo había sido un plato y un vaso, no le tomaría mucho más de un par de minutos. Corrió escaleras arriba y se cepilló los dientes, sonrió al espejo y se dio una vez más el visto bueno, lucía bien, no había de qué preocuparse. Quién sabe, tal vez hoy encontraría al hombre con el que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida. Claro que ya lo había encontrado, tarde, pero lo había hecho, ahora necesitaba encontrar otro, aunque si fuera él…

El timbre de la puerta sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No, Lydia, él ya es feliz con alguien más, es lo que te mereces por ser tan estúpida y tratarlo como a un perdedor todo el tiempo —Le dijo a su reflejo antes de llenar sus pulmones de aire y obligarse a sonreír, sonreír para ella, sonreírle al que pudo haber sido el amor de su vida, sonreírle a su pareja con la que ahora era más que feliz porque por lo menos su pareja se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que él valía, y ahora eran más que felices juntos. Ella nunca se permitiría interferir, no desde que era la primera vez que veía a Stiles tan feliz y radiante.

Bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras y atravesó la sala a paso veloz hasta llegar a la puerta. Retrocedió de nuevo a la cocina pues había olvidado ahí su celular. Lo tomó junto con las llaves y por fin la abrió.

—Hey, Lyd —Sonrió abiertamente el adolescente hiperactivo. La pelirroja sintió las piernas temblar. ¿Desde cuándo Stiles provocaba una reacción así en ella? Nunca le había sucedido algo ni remotamente parecido, y si por ella dependiera, ahora mismo se lanzaría a los brazos del adolescente y se lo comería a besos.

—Stiles —soltó mientras asentía y se obligaba a mostrar una sonrisa intentando que ésta no se viera forzada. Le dio la espalda al de lunares. Inhaló y exhaló silenciosamente mientras cerraba la puerta con llave. Se sentía más tranquila ahora. Volteó a verle de nuevo con una sonrisa en la cara, sólo que esta vez no era fingida—. Entonces, joven Padawan, en marcha —dijo antes de caminar hacia el Jeep. Sólo estando cerca de éste se atrevió a ver la cara del chico de pálida piel: sus ojos brillaban y sonreía más que nunca.

— ¿Las has visto? —Stiles corrió hacia el Jeep y se subió velozmente aún con la cara iluminada en felicidad.

—Una… la primera que es la cuarta —confesó abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. El de lunares hizo lo mismo y arrancó el Jeep para dirigirse a la antigua casa de los Hale.

Hablaron durante todo el camino acerca de la película. A Stiles se le escapaba de vez en cuando uno que otro spoiler, y Lydia lo golpeaba levemente en el hombro porque _“Stiles, tengo una memoria prodigiosa y recuerdo todo, cállate ya”_ ; sin embargo, nadie se calló, ni en el trayecto, ni al llegar a la antigua casa de los Hale.

—Pero Anakin no puede casarse con ella, ¡es mucho mayor que él! —Casi gritó Lydia, quien ahora se encontraba sentada en lo que quedaba del pórtico de la casa. Stiles a su lado había dicho accidentalmente el final de la segunda película —que en realidad era la quinta—.

—Bueno, Lyd… Tú sabes… cuando uno se enamora la diferencia de edad no importa —admitió el chico sonrojándose levemente.

— ¿Estás hablando sobre mí? —preguntó Derek Hale caminando hacia Stiles mientras lanzaba y atrapaba una y otra vez las llaves de su auto. Habían estado tan ensimismados en la charla que ni siquiera notaron que el hombre lobo llegaba, e incluso había estacionado el Camaro cerca del Jeep.

Stiles se levantó y se sacudió el trasero con la palma de sus manos. Sonrió hacia el mayor y, una vez que Derek había llegado a su lado, se saludaron con un pequeño y casto beso en los labios.

—Sí, tú eres mi senadora Padmé —dijo felizmente el menor en cuanto sus labios se separaron.

Lydia mentiría si dijera que no sintió un poco de celos, y agradeció que cuando Derek se encontraba con Stiles bajara la guardia y no usara sus súper sentidos de lobo. De lo contrario se hubiera dado cuenta de los celos que provocaba cada vez que besaba o abrazaba al chico hiperactivo.

—Vamos, Stiles, ¡tú y yo somos casi de la misma edad! Padmé ya era mayor cuando Anakin era apenas un niño como de primaria, la diferencia de edad entre ellos era enorme… creo —argumentó Derek.

—Te ves de treintas, Derek —Se burló el menor.

—Pero no los tengo, tengo tan solo diez años más que tú, lo cual no es tanto… —Se defendió el hombre lobo.

—Lo cual quiere decir que yo iba entrando a la primaria cuando tú estabas sacando la licencia para conducir —Si hay algo que Stiles amaba más que a Derek, era molestar a Derek. El hombre lobo sólo bufó en respuesta, ligeramente molesto.

Poco después llegaron los demás. La pelirroja se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y caminó hacia Kira.

 

El entrenamiento fue un poco más duro que en ocasiones anteriores.

Y sí, tenía más que ver con que la chica se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el de lunares que por alguna otra cosa.

Derek los había puesto a trabajar en parejas, y en vista de que Lydia había estado aprendiendo defensa personal con Parrish y Stiles había estado aprendiendo de Derek, el hombre lobo había decidido que formarían pareja.

En un leve descuido, Stiles había logrado derribar a la pelirroja; ambos habían caído, y la espalda de ésta había golpeado el césped. El aire escapó de los pulmones de Lydia y parecía no querer volver, y esto no era ocasionado por el impacto al caer, sino por la proximidad del rostro de Stiles. El ritmo cardiaco de Lydia parecía desbocado y hacía un pequeño zumbido en sus oídos. Su vista estaba fija en los ojos castaño claro con pestañas largas del chico sobre ella, quien ahora se levantaba, le tendía la mano y sus labios se movían, pero la pelirroja no podía escuchar nada que no fuera ese zumbido en sus oídos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó torpemente la chica con sus ojos aún fijos en los de Stiles.

—Pregunté que si te has hecho daño al caer —repitió Stiles agitando la mano que tenía estirada hacia la pelirroja, en señal de que la tomara para ayudarla a levantarse.

—No —respondió antes de tomar la mano que le tendían y levantarse. Se sacudió la ropa y el cabello, volteó hacia los lados y pudo ver cómo Derek la veía fijamente con una mueca en la cara que bien podía ser disgusto o bien podía ser lastima, o tal vez era una mezcla de ambas cosas… Ella sentiría lastima por sí misma si fuera Derek.

El entrenamiento continuó un poco más y finalmente Derek paró a todos diciéndoles que había sido suficiente. Todos tomaron sus cosas y los hombres lobo se cambiaron sus desgarradas camisas, porque a este punto ya sabían que era obligatorio llevar repuesto; claro que si preferías volver a casa con unos harapos desgarrados y manchados de sangre, también era válido no llevar el repuesto.

La pelirroja sólo se acomodó el cabello y verificó que su maquillaje estuviera en su lugar. Se acercó hacia Kira para hablar un poco más, ella había estado entrenando con Malia, quien era la exnovia de Stiles, antes de decidir que Kira le gustaba más.

—Ha estado bastante intenso el entrenamiento, ¿no lo crees? —dijo aún jadeante la de rasgos asiáticos.

—Sí, Stiles ha mejorado desde el último entrenamiento —afirmó la pelirroja.

—Es porque Derek le ha estado dando clases particulares —Se acercó hacia ellas la chica coyote.

Lydia lo sabía. Stiles le había enviado un mensaje hacía varias semanas contándole lo emocionado que se encontraba por el hecho de pasar más tiempo junto a Derek. Lo siguiente que supo es que ellos dos ahora salían, de eso hacía cerca de… quizá dos meses.

—Por cierto, ¿ustedes sabían que Derek era un friki? —soltó Lydia en un intento de cambiar el tema—. Hace un rato Stiles y yo hablábamos de Star wars y Derek se unió a la plática. Jamás creería que alguien como él fuera la clase de personas que ve eso.

—Es porque Stiles le ha pedido que vea películas con él y Derek ha accedido. Lo primero que se vieron fue la saga de Star Wars, porque Stiles quiere ir a ver la VII en el cine, y Derek ha decidido ir con él —dijo la chica coyote.

Malia era la mejor amiga de Stiles, por más extraño que sonara, pues su relación había mejorado después del rompimiento y eso los había hecho ahora mejores amigos inseparables, o casi inseparables. Claro que todos sabían que Stiles pasaba mucho tiempo con Derek y que Malia pasaba mucho tiempo con Kira, además de que al hombre lobo no le agradaba que Malia dejara impregnado su aroma en su pareja.

Lydia calló ante la información que le había dado Malia. Derek en serio parecía la clase de chico que haría todo por su pareja, cosa que ella nunca haría. Ella obligaría a Stiles a ver con ella _El diario de Noa_ mil veces si era necesario, y nunca hubiera pensado en ver las tontas películas de Stiles si este ahora no pasara de ella.

Era egoísta y lo sabía. Lo quería, pero nunca lo hubiera aceptado de no ser porque ya no estaba a su alcance.

A lo lejos, vio cómo el hombre lobo salía de la antigua casa Hale con una nueva camisa, tomado de la mano con el adolescente de pálida piel.

—Apestas a tristeza, celos, decepción, a… no lo sé, una mezcla de todo —Malia arrugó la nariz y dio un paso atrás.

— ¡No es verdad! —Casi gritó Lydia, pero Malia siempre era honesta. Era su punto más fuerte y también el que muchos odiaban de ella.

—Y a frustración sexual, y durante el entrenamiento desprendías excitación —añadió la de cabello castaño.

Era por eso que Derek la había visto con esa cara que entremezclaba disgusto y lástima…

—Mira, he salido con Stiles, yo sé que es tierno a tal grado de ser irresistible, inteligente a tal grado de poder ser llamado un genio, además de muy bueno en la cama y…

—Malia, por favor —gritaron ambas chicas a la vez.

—Pero él es la pareja de Derek ahora, lo sabes bien, ¿no? Nuestro nuevo alfa… o algo por el estilo, es como la esposa de nuestro alfa, lo cual también lo haría merecedor de ese cargo y nadie merece serlo más que él —Terminó de decir la chica coyote antes de tomar a su pareja de la cintura y pedirle que se fueran ya a casa.

Lydia paseó la vista por todo el lugar y por sus compañeros. Stiles sonreía radiantemente e incluso se le formaban un par de arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Derek se encontraba de brazos cruzados y serio, pero al decir algo el adolescente, el mayor sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes de conejo sin importar que los demás lo vieran. Fue como ver una luna azul, un acontecimiento que seguramente nunca volvería a ver. Entonces Derek se sonrojó ligeramente y agachó la cabeza, ante lo que Stiles le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras lo molestaba. Eso era un eclipse de luna y de sol al mismo tiempo. El alfa retomó la compostura y cuando Lydia se dio cuenta, éste la veía fijamente. Intercambió un par de palabras con Stiles y finalmente vio cómo compartían un muy corto beso y Stiles empezaba a caminar hacia ella.

— ¿A casa?, ¿Al centro comercial?, ¿A dónde quiere la señorita que la lleve? —preguntó jugando el de lunares.

—A casa, por favor, _Alfred_ —respondió siguiendo el juego mientras se dirigían al Jeep.

 

El viaje fue en silencio, y la pelirroja no sabía qué decir para romperlo. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su cabeza se encontraba montándose películas y escenarios en donde ella le había hecho caso a Stiles, en donde había terminado con Jackson desde el baile para así poder estar con el hijo del Sheriff. Nada de eso pasó y probablemente si regresaran el tiempo sería tan estúpida como para hacer una vez más lo mismo y el _nosotros_ con Stiles nunca pasaría.

Suspiró y posó sus ojos en su reflejo que se proyectaba en el espejo lateral del Jeep. El rímel se le había corrido ligeramente. Sacó su espejo de mano y se retocó el maquillaje.

—Seguramente Derek es de las personas que lucen fantásticas todas las mañanas al despertar —habló sin darse cuenta, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Él no es una persona de _“mañanas”_ —Stiles ahora torcía sus labios—. No suele despertar antes de… al menos las diez. Si despierta temprano suele tener un humor terrible, sé que procura evitarlo pero, vamos, ser un sour wolf está en su sangre.

El silencio reinó de nuevo. ¿Cómo se supone que se debería sentir?, ¿Stiles y Derek ya habían llegado a esa etapa de la relación en la que ambos dormían juntos? Ellos ya… ¿ya lo habían _hecho_?

Stiles aparcó el Jeep delante de la casa de la pelirroja. Lydia notó que el carro de su madre aún no estaba. No había llegado. Tendría que estar sola el resto de la tarde, y de nuevo pensó lo conveniente que sería si ellos dos salieran, sería sólo cuestión de decirle _“¿Quieres pasar y ver películas toda la tarde conmigo?”_ , y lo más seguro sería que hubiera accedido con una exagerada expresión y hubiera bajado del Jeep dando pequeños saltos. Aun así, no tenía nada que perder con intentar preguntarle. Lo peor que podría pasar sería un rechazo.

— ¿Quieres entrar y ver algunas películas conmigo? —Sonrió mientras mentalmente se repetía, _por favor di que sí, di que sí,_ esperando a que su fantasía de hace unos segundos se volviera realidad.

—Lo siento, le prometí a Derek que estaría en su departamento en media hora —Devolvió la sonrisa a modo de disculpa mientras se encogía ligeramente de hombros.

Sí, todo había cambiado en alguna parte de su vida, y había estado tan cegada que ni siquiera lo había empezado a notar hasta que todo ya había dado un giro de 180º casi literalmente, pues Stiles pasó de estar loco por ella, a estar loco por Derek. Derek había pasado de odiarlo a amarlo. El adolescente ahora le era indiferente a ella mientras que ella era ahora la que se moría por él. La vida era una perra despiadada.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera decidido salir contigo? —No pudo reprimir la curiosidad más; necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba decirlo.

—Toda la vida —El de lunares ahora sonreía con tristeza. Lydia se obligó a no llorar. No sería de esas estúpidas chicas que lloraban por un amor no correspondido. Carraspeó y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

— ¿Crees que el _nosotros_ pueda ser posible aún? Digo… algún día, nunca me atrevería a pedirte que dejaras a Derek por la estúpida que notó muy tarde que se había enamorado de ti. De hecho, como tu amiga, yo te aconsejaría que nunca salieras con alguien como yo si yo no… — _Estuviera tan enamorada de ti…_ Se dijo a sí misma.

—Lyd… —Stiles se removió nervioso en el asiento—. Derek no es sólo mi pareja… —Respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento un par de segundos—. Soy su **compañero** —susurró la última palabra.

Lydia entendía, entendía perfectamente. Un compañero era la pareja **de por vida** de un hombre lobo; resumiendo, Stiles nunca dejaría a Derek y Derek nunca dejaría a Stiles. No es que quisiera que se separaran, no era tan mala como para desear eso, pero aún había estado conservando un poco de esperanza, y ahora sentía cómo ese poco de esperanza iba disminuyendo hasta extinguirse.

—Entiendo —Afirmó con la cabeza y bajó del Jeep.

—Lydia —llamó Stiles, y como ella sabía que si no volteaba el adolescente bajaría del Jeep y la seguiría, decidió detenerse y dar media vuelta—. Lo siento, yo… tú sabes que yo…

—Lo sé, descuida —Sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa que no tuvo que fingir, que era sincera porque ella sabía a lo que se refería el de lunares. Él la amaba, siempre la había amado y eso no cambiaría, aunque fuera otra clase de amor. Quizá tal vez un día ella lo empezara a ver como él la veía ahora a ella, como familia, como una hermana por la que daría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

Dio un par de pasos hacia el adolescente y unió sus labios tomando completamente desprevenido al de lunares. Fue un beso corto, un beso casto, un segundo y último beso, la despedida definitiva.

—Considera esto como mi rendición —Se separó y corrió un par de metros hacia su casa antes de volver a dar media vuelta y ver al adolescente aún en shock—. Y dile a Derek que te cuide, o seré yo la que reclame lo que por derecho me pertenecía. Las banshee también podemos ser posesivas —gritó levantando un puño hacia el cielo antes de entrar corriendo a casa.

Sabía que Stiles seguramente se encontraba riendo justo ahora. Escuchó el Jeep encender y alejarse. Caminó hasta el sofá y se tiró en éste, tal vez terminaría de ver las películas que le había dado Stiles, aunque se encontraba triste y su cabeza le imploraba que pusiera las películas de amor más tristes que tenía. Tal vez haría eso.

••••••••

El timbre de la puerta la despertó. No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero ahí estaba, recostada boca abajo en el sillón. Tal vez había caído inmediatamente después de llegar debido al cansancio del entrenamiento.

Se levantó para abrir la puerta, sus piernas hormigueaban y maldijo a Derek mentalmente por hacerla forzar tanto su cuerpo. Por fin llegó a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

—Tu madre me mandó a decirte que no llegará a casa sino hasta tarde y yo traje pizza, mi madre tampoco estará en casa y… ya sabes, yo… no quise quedarme solo en casa… —Scott se encontraba avergonzado, además de que se sentía un poco tonto por haber actuado por impulso y sólo decidir ir a quedarse con Lydia unas horas.

—Me tienes desde que mencionaste la pizza —La pelirroja se apartó de la entrada permitiéndole pasar al moreno.

—Lamento haber venido sin avisar, es sólo que… ya sabes, mi mejor amigo tiene novio y ya no suele pasar tiempo conmigo… Y Kira me dejó por Malia —Rio ligeramente—. A veces extraño al viejo Stiles.

—Sí, el viejo Stiles, el que tenía que soportar verte tontear con tus novias mientras se quejaba de que TÚ no pasabas tiempo con él —Lydia se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con dos platos y dos vasos en las manos. Señaló el sofá con el mentón y Scott caminó hacia éste dejando la pizza en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba entre el televisor y el sofá.

—Sí, bueno… por lo menos ahora es feliz. Nunca esperé que con Derek, ¿sabes? Yo de algún modo siempre esperé que tú le hicieras caso y empezaras a salir con él, creí que hacían bonita pareja y eso, pero supongo que él no era tu tipo o… —Scott dejó de hablar de golpe al notar las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de la pelirroja—. Lo siento, yo, no quería que tú…

—Me gusta Stiles, demonios, podría incluso asegurarte que lo amo —gimoteó limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su mano, logrando sólo empaparlo y distribuir el agua salada por su rostro—. Pero ahora está con Derek… y me ha rechazado, porque soy una estúpida que no se dio cuenta de lo que valía Stiles hasta que ya fue tarde.

Y entonces Lydia lloró, lloró por todo; por ser cruel con Stiles y tratarlo como un don nadie, por nunca darle una oportunidad, por haber sido rechazada, porque ahora él era feliz junto a Derek, porque ahora se encontraba llorando como estúpida por un amor no correspondido, porque quería dejar de estar sola y por miles de cosas más.

Scott sólo pudo abrazarla y acariciar su espalda dejando que la pelirroja se desahogara todo lo que quisiera.

Ese día comieron pizza, cenaron sushi, vieron un maratón de películas de amor y hablaron acerca de esas personas que extrañaban.

••••••••

Lydia corría de un lado a otro revisando que todas las cosas estuvieran en su lugar. Todo debía ser más que perfecto, después de todo, no todos los días se casaba tu mejor amigo.

Acomodó las flores, probó la comida, recorrió el lugar tantas veces para verificarlo que ahora los pies le dolían.

Subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Stiles sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. Stiles se encontraba casi listo. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro, una corbata roja que hacía juego con la rosa que dentro de poco luciría en la solapa del saco, pantalones de vestir negros y…

—¿En serio, Stiles? —La pelirroja alzó una ceja y su cara mostraba total desaprobación.

—¿Qué? —El chico de lunares se alarmó y se miró en el espejo a conciencia mientras pasaba sus manos de arriba hacia abajo buscando algo que estuviera mal.

— ¿Piensas casarte con _“converse”_? —Lydia se cruzó de brazos. Stiles suspiró aliviado calmándose un poco después del pequeño susto.

—No veo por qué no, son negros, ¡combina! —Stiles sonrió amplia y radiantemente.

—Se ve raro —Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza haciendo que sus largos rizos se movieran de un lado a otro.

—Soy raro, raro es bueno, a Derek le gusta lo raro —canturreó el adolescente de pálida piel dando una vuelta frente al espejo. Tomó el sacó y se lo colocó. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, caminó hacia él y le colocó la rosa. Ya estaba listo.

—Stiles, ya va siendo hora —anunció Scott entrando en la habitación.

Stiles respiró profundamente varias veces.

—El gran día, hermano —Se dedicó una última mirada antes de asentir y caminar hacia la puerta.

—Su gran día —dijo Lydia a Scott mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreía. Caminó hacia el moreno, le acomodó la corbata y lo atrajo para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Tal vez debamos tener pronto un _“Nuestro gran día”_ —comentó el moreno viendo cómo la pelirroja caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Es muy pronto para hablar de bodas, Scott —Rio bajo antes de salir de la habitación.

— ¡Pero llevamos saliendo cinco años! —replicó siguiéndola.

— ¡Muy pronto! —repitió juguetona riendo, al mismo tiempo que la música empezaba a inundar el lugar.

Tal vez ya iba siendo hora de su _“Y vivieron felices para siempre”_ , aunque su príncipe resultara ser Scott, aunque ella en lugar de ser una princesa fuera una dictadora muy mandona, aunque la persona que más había amado en su vida — _hasta que Scott y ella se dieron una oportunidad con su **club de rechazados** , como lo había llamado Lydia después de que ellos empezaran a pasar tiempo juntos puesto que los habían dejado por alguien más_ — estuviera ahora en el altar con otro. Y aunque ella no creyera en ser feliz para siempre, sí creía que valía la pena intentarlo, y después de hacerse un poco del rogar, aceptaría, y entonces luciría orgullosa su nuevo título como **Lydia McCall.**

 


End file.
